


Didn't think this would happen

by Gin_IchimaruAwesome



Category: Bleach
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_IchimaruAwesome/pseuds/Gin_IchimaruAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---ABANDONED---All Ichigo wanted to do was go on a walk! He didnt think he was going to get himself into something like this with out even trying. . . Bad at summarys, Rated M, Yaoi, Vampire -cause there isnt enough storys of that- aaannndd OOC</p><p>also posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I let out a loud sigh and shifted from where I was lying on my bed. Honestly, there is just nothing to do in this house! Shifting again I let a hand slip from behind my head and onto my chest. Yuzu decided to go shopping with goat face, Karin is at soccer practice and all of my friends decided that they would leave me all alone. This time I groaned loudly and said to myself “I’m too bored!” My hands bounced against my bed when I threw them down

**‘Clunk’**

I looked over at my closet with suspicion and waited for the sound again

**‘Clunk’**

The door shook slightly as it made that sound. I lifted myself up, leaning heavily against my arm

“What the . . .?”

With a loud bang, which cause me to jump slightly, the sliding door flew open and a lion stuffed animal jumped out whilst screaming -

“IIICHHIIIGOOOOOO!”

My eyes closed and I let out a soft growl as I grabbed him by the head, squeezing tightly. Soft squeaks came from the stuffed animal’s hands as he tried to get me let go but stuffing doesn’t hurt all that much.  Tilting my head to the side I listened to his muffled yelling before throwing him to the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I said with a scowl

He rubbed his lion face and mumbled “You didn’t have to be so rough Ichigo . . .” with a little more rubbing he looked up at me with puppy dog – cat? – eyes. “I thought we could hang out a little! Like play games or even some play fights!” He started jumping around and punching my leg with his fluffy arms.

Glaring down at him, I sternly reply “No”

Kon stared up at me and before he would start yelling I threw my legs over the side of the bed, kicking him down at the same time, and getting up. I glanced down at him before walking out of the room, stepping on him as I go.

“Don’t make a mess!” I throw over my shoulder and quickly shut the door before he has a chance to follow after me.

I slightly jog down the stairs, pausing only when I needed to take some of Yuzu and Karin’s things back to their room. As I walk around down stairs I make sure to check that everything is where it belongs before walking over to the couch where I left my jacket.

When I grab the remote to turn off the T.V I stop to listen to the news

_“. . . It appears that the recent chain of murders is still going on. A new 6 th body was found late this afternoon, in that same condition as the others. All bodies reportedly are missing large quantities of their blood with lacerations covering the jugular. The local police suggest that you stay inside and do not leave unless you need to and even then that you take someone with you, if you do go out you are at risk of getting captured . . .”_

“Hmm . . .” Wasn’t there some kids at school talking about this? Shaking my head I pull on my jacket, if anything happens I can handle myself.

As I head out of the door for the walk I wanted to take I thought about those deaths. Who would want to do something like that? Who would need all that blood? Maybe a vampire I thought jokingly to myself. . . I shook my head with a chuckle, not paying attention to my surroundings as I went. . .


	2. Chapter 2

 

Glancing around at the unfamiliar buildings surrounding me, I realize it might not have been a good idea to go on this walk. As soon as I had left my house, I had let my mind wander while the familiar buildings became unknown to me. As I continued walking I started to look at the houses. I’m lost, this is still boring and now the sun was going down. What else could happen?

“How am I going to get home now . . .?” I try looking around for something that’ll give me direction or if anyone’s lights are on but it seems like there was no one.

Huffing, I exclaim “How can there be no one here?!”

I jumped suddenly when a loud ‘ **BANG** ’ sounded as well as some shuffling just around the corner. “What the hell . . .?” I ran up to the side of the building, where the sound had come from and peered around. There was a man with black hair and wearing a large trench coat. He held a woman in his hands who, by the looks of it, was bleeding from her head. I stood out a little more to get a better look but what I saw really frightened me. That man has his teeth burrowed in that lady’s neck and if that didn’t freak me out enough this did; that man looked like Byakuya Kuchiki.

My blood ran cold. What was he doing here? Why would Rukia’s brother be attacking someone! I took a step back to get ready to run but my foot hit some stray trash, knocking it a few feet back. Byakuya lifted his head slowly before letting the body drop to the ground with a ‘ **thud** ’

It felt like my heart stopped altogether as a lump formed in my throat when he looked at me. He had a primal look on his face and his mouth was covered with so much blood it started to drip off his chin.

He tilted his head at me; “Ichigo Kurosaki . . .” The look he was giving me made me thing of a very, very hungry wild animal and I took another step back, scared he might do the same thing to me.

Byakuya took a deep breath and lifted his head like he was sniffing the air “You smell . . . So, so _delicious_ ”

I gulped softly “W-what, Uhh, do you mean by that Byakuya?” I looked off to the side to see if there were any good places to escape to you. Wrong move because just as I managed to look to the side Byakuya had me pinned to a wall with a very dangerous look in his eyes.

He put his mouth on my neck and I shuddered when I felt a tongue run up the side and under my chin. I’m sure he was getting blood all over me but everything seemed to stop when I felt his sharp teeth rubbing my neck.

“B-byakuya . . . What are y-you doing?” I asked, fear causing me to shake slightly

He let out a deep chuckle “Nervous?” He ran his teeth against my neck again except this time making small cuts with his . . . fangs?

“Ow!” I jerk away “That stings, what are you doing?!” I tried pushing him away but it felt like I was trying to push against a brick wall

“Now, now, no need to try to get away . . .” I could feel him push up against me a little more; It looks like I won’t be getting out of this . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Now, now. . Be nice, no need to try and get away" I could feel him push up against me a little more, and I knew I wasn’t getting out of this. . . . _ __   
__   
"Gah. . Byakuya! Get off me!" I continue to yell that at him but he acts as if he can't hear me. Even when I push as hard as I can, it does little to move him; his body now unmoving like a cement wall. I cringe and think to myself, I am sooo not getting out of whatever this is.

"Stop struggling . . . You’re not going to get free by being so. . . delicate" He was nearly biting into my neck at this point, and I was starting to get scared, believe it or not.

"Delicate?  W-what do you mean?" Damn it with that stutter; he started laughing again, and I was wondering if this was really Byakuya here 

“I mean, that you are so … fragile compared to me. You can’t fight back, and since you can’t even push me away. .” Byakuya roughly pulled me back and shoved against the wall to prove his point; weakly, I grabbed the arms that were currently holding me up ". . . Why try? Besides, I plan on drinking your blood, with or without your permission” With that he got ready to shove his fangs in my neck by moving his head away from my neck and opening his mouth wide, there points of his sharp teeth barely touching my sensitive skin. 

"H-hey! Wait! Please wait. .” I was sweating now and  needed time for him to stop so I could come up with a plan out of this situation. 

"What?" I could see that he was annoyed for being interrupted and before I could get a word out he started to chuckle and said quietly "Did you know your heartbeat is racing? You're scared right now but trust me, having me wait like this. . . it won’t be very fun for you later. . you won't like seeing me when I have no more patience left for your stalling." Tears started forming in my eyes and I couldn't help the small whimper that came from my mouth. The cold, hard stare coming from Byakuya was enough for me to start shaking profusely.

"W-why are you doing this? B-byakuya..." Large dollops of tears spilled out of my eyes. My breath seemed to catch in my throat, leaving me hiccuping through my distress. “Aren't we friend? Put me down, please, and s-stop saying that stuff.” The grip I had on his hands would have hurt a normal person but it didn't seem to do much against him. Quiet chuckling slowly escalated to loud laughing as Byakuya seemed to find something truly funny. He shook his head slowly. 

“Oh Ichigo, why wouldn't I do this?” He took a long sniff of my neck, rubbing his face in the space between shoulder and neck. “You are so. . . magnificent smelling and I just can't resist a taste anymore. You're going to be mine Ichigo, don't worry, I'll take very good care of you…” the words shook me awake, it felt like. A new wave of fear washed over me. I couldn’t help my struggling at this point. My confusion must have spurred him on to talk more. Sighing loudly, he lessened his grip on me, just a little "I’m doing this because to me, blood is food, which is why I try to keep on the down low but…” He rubbed his teeth against neck again, letting small drops of blood well up. “You smell so good. I've been trying to quench my thirst but you just had to walk up to me tonight.” he let out a low growl, pressing himself firmly against my own body. Another small growl came from him and he seemed to whisper to himself ‘you will be Mine, Ichigo.’ He let my name linger on his lips before backing away to allowing breathing room. While taking large gulps of air, Byakuya stopped me before I could even start. 

"By the way Ichigo, I suggest you be quiet, wouldn't want anyone to find us.” Despite my struggling, Byakuya continued by once again placing his teeth over my neck. His hand was firmly holding my face to keep my struggling contained.  

When his teeth pierced me, my body seemed to jerk harshly without my permission. Byakuya’s grip on me loosened but instead of letting me go, he wrapped his arms around my chest and held me agsint himself. My legs dangled slightly as I wasn't taller than him yet and I gripped on to the back of his shirt, jerking occasionally. 

"S-stop! Ngh . . ." I could feel the blood leaving my body as my struggling got weaker and I sagged against the hard body infront of me. My face was pressed in the crook of his neck and my nostrils were filled with his scent. As the world faded around me, I distantly thought about how it smelled like death and blood.    
  



	4. Bad news fam

Hey there to anyone following this story! Sorry for the bad news but, if you haven't noticed, I've really lost interest in this story. I've ally kind of pulled away from the Bleach fandom and even more so from this pairing. If anyone wants it, PM me. 

Sorry for anyone following this story or me. I may post new stories, may not.


End file.
